


L'orchestre de Poudlard

by eirame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Certains instruments sont déconcertants, Gen, L'effet Luna Lovegood frappe encore, La musique est un baume pour l'âme, Les jumeaux Weasley sont prêts à s'embarquer dans le navire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: Filius Flitwick forme un orchestre de Poudlard. Luna Lovegood propose un instrument... déconcertant.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	L'orchestre de Poudlard

**L'orchestre de Poudlard**

* * *

Filius Flitwick profita d'une estrade et d'une chaise de bar pour s'installer à bonne hauteur, derrière le pupitre professoral de la salle de musique. Peu d'élèves étaient installés sur les chaises devant lui. Il n'en était pas étonné : un instrument de musique pouvait coûter cher, et il n'y avait pas de professeur dédié à Poudlard pour poursuivre des leçons. Mais ce projet d'orchestre lui tenait à cœur, et il avait fait passer l'information, en fin d'année scolaire dernière, qu'il allait rouvrir le club correspondant. Il ne s'attendait pas à une grande affluence, puisque contrairement à la chorale, où il suffisait de se présenter pour chanter, il fallait apporter son propre instrument. Aussi s'estimait-il déjà heureux d'avoir ces huit élèves devant lui. D'ailleurs, à huit seuls, ils parvenaient à représenter toutes les maisons de Poudlard. C'était déjà un bon début.

Il toussota légèrement pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien leur attention, puis il se pencha en avant :

« Bonjour et bienvenue dans notre club d'orchestre. Lors de cette première session, je propose que nous nous familiarisions avec nos différents instruments, et la manière dont nous allons pouvoir les accorder, avant de décider du type de répertoire que nous désirons jouer. Pourquoi ne commencez-vous pas, Miss Abbott ? »

Le choix était stratégique : il avait identifié sans peine l'instrument de son élève, et savait que cela permettrait une entrée en matière rapide.

Hannah Abbott hocha la tête, se pencha pour saisir l'étui qui se trouvait à ses pieds, et en sortit précautionneusement son instrument :

« Ce violon appartenait à ma mère. J'ai toujours voulu en jouer à mon tour.

— Pourquoi ne nous joueriez-vous pas un morceau ? demanda Filius Flitwick, qui désirait évaluer le niveau de chacun.

— D'accord », accepta Hannah.

Le professeur et les élèves attendirent patiemment pendant qu'elle accordait son instrument, puis elle joua avec assez d'aisance un petit air populaire qu'elle avait visiblement retranscrit elle-même : « Charme-moi à jamais » des Bizarr' sisters.

Il applaudit poliment à la fin, et les autres élèves l'imitèrent rapidement.

« Merci beaucoup Miss Abbott, la remercia Flitwick, mais je crois que nous avons la chance d'avoir un autre violon, grâce à Miss Greengrass.

— En effet, acquiesça la jeune fille en question. Voulez-vous que je vous joue un air moi aussi ?

— Oui, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Daphne Greengrass sortit son violon de son étui tendu de velours, l'accorda avec une efficace dextérité, et joua un air traditionnel. Quelques mesures suffirent à Filius Flitwick pour estimer qu'elle avait un meilleur niveau que Hannah Abbott. Elle avait dû avoir de bons professeurs, conformément aux exigences de sa famille, et continué les leçons pendant son séjour à Poudlard. Severus Rogue avait dû lui obtenir une dérogation.

Les applaudissements qui suivirent furent plus marqués, mais la jeune fille eut le bon ton de ne pas s'en montrer fière.

« Et vous, Misses Patil, quels instruments nous avez-vous apportés ? » enchaîna Flitwick.

Ce fut Padma qui commença, en dévoilant une longue flûte en bambou, sans bec, percée de six trous, et décorée à chaque extrémité de quelques traits rouges et noirs.

« C'est un bansuri, expliqua-t-elle. »

Sans attendre qu'on le lui demande, elle le porta à ses lèvres, dans la position d'une flûte traversière, et joua une mélopée assez enjouée, variant de rythme entre quelques arabesques et plusieurs notes tenues.

Après qu'elle eut reposé son instrument et recueilli sa part d'applaudissements, Parvati sortit de son étui un luth sombre, au long manche orné de plaquettes d'ivoire, et pourvu de huit cordes.

« C'est un sitar », annonça-t-elle en présentant poliment son instrument, d'abord à son professeur puis aux autres élèves.

Puis elle se leva de sa chaise, la poussa en arrière, et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, prenant soin d'ajuster sa cape et sa jupe. Elle cala le sitar par terre sous son coude droit, le manche en travers de son corps, et en pinça les cordes avec un onglet de métal. Sur une note de basse, elle fit glisser des accords langoureux.

Il y eut un petit instant de silence, le temps que la dernière note s'estompe, avant les applaudissements.

Pendant qu'elle se réinstallait sur sa chaise, Filius Flitwick promena son regard sur les quatre élèves restants, qui s'entre-regardèrent à leur tour. Seul l'un d'entre eux tenait ostensiblement un étui. Flitwick décida de commencer par lui.

« Et vous Mr Thomas, que nous avez-vous apporté ?

— Une trompette, Monsieur !

— Et bien, nous vous écoutons. »

Dean Thomas ne se fit pas attendre, il sortit l'instrument en cuivre rutilant de son étui, et sonna une charge énergique qui fit tinter les oreilles de ses spectateurs. Des applaudissements moins bruyants lui répondirent.

Ne restaient que trois. Filius Flitwick choisit la plus jeune. C'était sa première année et elle avait dû entendre parler de l'orchestre par sa famille.

« A votre tour, Miss Madley », proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

La jeune adolescente hocha la tête, timidement, et sortit délicatement un crapaud de son cartable. Elle appuya un doigt sur son dos et celui-ci émit obligeamment un son de basse. Puis elle baissa à nouveau la tête.

Quelques applaudissements polis se firent entendre, et Flitwick se hâta de meubler le silence qui approchait :

« C'est une proposition intéressante, il a une très jolie voix. »

Il faudrait peut-être qu'il l'oriente vers la chorale. Elle y trouverait sûrement des camarades de son âge, et son crapaud y serait sans doute mieux accepté.

Flitwick enchaîna rapidement :

« Et vous, Miss Brocklehurst ? »

Mandy Brocklehurst fut tout aussi prompte à sortir une jolie paire de castagnettes en bois sombre de sa poche, et se lança dans un rythme rapide et joyeux. Les applaudissements furent cette fois plus sincères.

« Et c'est enfin votre tour, Miss Lovegood. »

Luna Lovegood sortit de son sac un poulet en plastique.

Il s'agissait d'un poulet nu, en plastique jaune, la crête, le bec et les pattes touchés de rouge, suffisamment petit pour tenir dans une main. Tous les regards s'y étaient attachés, abasourdis.

« Voulez-vous que je vous joue un air ? proposa Luna.

— Bien sûr », répondit mécaniquement Flitwick.

Elle appuya alors fermement sur le ventre du poulet de la main droite, tout en utilisant sa main gauche pour tirer plus ou moins fermement sur le cou. Une mélodie sortit du bec du poulet, par petites saccades.

Dans le silence qui suivit la performance, Hannah Abbott eut le tact de demander :

« C'est joli comme mélodie, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un air Moldu, qui s'appelle la chanson de Lara », répondit Luna.

* * *

Il restait encore une semaine avant le festin de Halloween, mais le professeur Dumbledore se leva ce soir-là avant le repas pour faire une annonce :

« Mes chers élèves, aujourd'hui, avant de nous gaver des mets délicats que les Elfes ont préparés, je vous propose d'écouter notre tout nouvel ensemble : l'orchestre de Poudlard ! »

Harry entendit Ginny qui se penchait avec excitation sur Hermione :

« Luna en fait partie ! J'ai hâte de découvrir son instrument, elle n'a rien voulu me dire ! »

Dumbledore poursuivit, en haussant un petit parchemin à hauteur de ses yeux, pendant que quelques élèves s'installaient devant lui sur l'estrade professorale :

« Ce soir, nous écouterons donc quatre pièces musicales, du classique à de la variété – je sais que vous en reconnaîtrez au moins une – arrangées pour violons, trompette, sitar, bansuri, castagnettes et gallinaphone. »

Harry n'eut pas de peine à reconnaître les violons que Hannah Abbott et Daphné Greengrass ajustaient sur leur épaule, mais les autres instruments le laissèrent perplexes. Puis il s'aperçut que l'une des instrumentistes tenait un poulet en plastique jaune. C'était Luna Lovegood. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Ginny se rétracter de honte sur son siège.

* * *

Le lendemain, Luna mangeait seul à la table des Serdaigle, quand Fred et George Weasley vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés, à cheval sur le banc. Ils posèrent chacun un coude sur la table, laissèrent tomber leur tête dans leur main, et la dévisagèrent de concert. Luna continua de manger, sans leur lancer le moindre regard. Plusieurs de ses voisins indirects se tournèrent vers eux pour observer ce qui se passait.

Une longue minute se passa ainsi.

Finalement, le jumeau de gauche commença :

« Chère voisine…

— Chère amie… poursuivit l'autre.

— Chère camarade…

— Chère instrumentiste…

— Tu nous avais caché…

— Que tu savais…

— Jouer d'un instrument…

— Aussi miraculeux…

— Épatant…

— Mirobolant…

— Extraordinaire…

— Désopilant…

— Enthousiasmant…

— Désarmant…

— Exubérant… »

Ils échangèrent un bref regard et finirent à l'unisson :

« Que le poulet ! »

Luna daigna enfin relever les yeux, portant son regard de droite à gauche.

Les jumeaux joignirent les mains et inclinèrent la tête dans une attitude de supplication :

« Ô maîtresse !

— Apprends-nous…

— Comment y jouer ! »

Et ils sortirent chacun un poulet en plastique jaune de leur poche.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été inspiré par le dernier thème de la cent vingt-et-unième nuit du FoF (forum d'écriture francophone sur fanfiction) : « poulet ». Il existe un pianiste youtubeur qui poste de temps en temps des vidéos où il joue des airs plus ou moins classiques avec un poulet en plastique. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attribuer l'instrument à quelqu'un.


End file.
